Evil Never Dies
by TheWiseGirl
Summary: As a little girl, Katrina always thought she would be safe forever and everyone she loved would protect her from harm. When she was eleven, she was told about Voldemort and how he would never come back. She thought the worst was over and that nothing evil would ever hurt her. She thought wrong. Evil never dies. But will someone be able to save her? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**_Full Summary:_**

**_As a little girl Katrina always thought she would be safe forever and everyone she loved would protect her from harm. When she was eleven she was told about Voldemort and how he would never come back. She thought the worst was over and that nothing evil would ever hurt her. She thought wrong. Evil never dies. The truth was that someone or something evil would always been in the world, trying to rip apart your perfectly stitched up life. Sometimes Evil succeeded, but other times it was squashed beneath Good's foot. Katrina's life seemed perfect until a tragic event ruined it forever. Would someone be able to save her?_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

**_Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling so therefore I do not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter :)_**

* * *

The Sorting ceremony had just started and so naturally my friend Megan Macmillan started talking enthusiastically. I made absolutely no attempt to stop her due to the fact that the sorting portion of the beginning of the year feast was always quite dull.

"Did you see Laura and Paul? They are either having a awful row or they broke up over the summer," Megan informed me and the rest of our friends, her golden curls bouncing freely.

"Oh no, really! They were so good together though!" Olivia Finch-Fletchey said, her lips forming a small frown. At this point I wasn't listening hard enough to form any kind of emotion towards the break up of the two Ravenclaws, I was too busy looking at the staff table. A handsome young man was sitting among the rest of the professors who's eyes were all on the first years. I assumed he was a new teacher and I sure hoped he was teaching one of my classes because, well lets put it this way, he was fit.

My interest in the new teacher was broken however by the immediate cheering from my table. We had just received a new student, most likely a girl due to her long hair. I stood up, smiled and cheered for her, hoping to make her feel extremely welcome. As Head Girl it was most likely my job to say hi to her so I excused myself from my friends and went to join the new Hufflepuff.

"Hullo, my name's Katrina, I'm the Head Girl," I introduced myself, kindly, plastering a warm smile on my face. The girl smiled up at me weakly. She seemed to be shy so I figured I should probably stay with her until more first years were sorted into our house in case any of the older kids decided to be mean. I sat down beside her.

"Whats your name? I didn't quite catch it with all the cheering," I asked. She seemed to understand probably having been intimidated by the noise herself.

"Holly," she answered quietly. I smiled and she smiled back. She was really cute, but terribly shy. She kept blushing anytime anyone looked at her.

"So are you excited to be a Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"Well I don't really know much about Hogwarts. I'm muggle-born so I don't really know what a Hufflepuff is," she admitted, blushing fiercely. At least she seemed to be talking a bit more. Another round of applause came from the Gryffindor table right behind us.

"Don't worry I am muggle-born too. I have been in your position, it gets way easier. Hufflepuffs are known to be very kind and hardworking," I assured seemed to be pleased with my answer because she smiled up at me again. The Sorting Hat shouted 'Hufflepuff!' again and everyone, including Holly, stood up to cheer. The little first year, another girl, came and joined Holly and I at the front of our table across from us.

"Hi I'm Emma," she said, enthusiastically. Holly and I introduced ourselves and Holly and Emma began talking. I smiled at the two and decided I was free to leave, but before I could Emma pointed something out to me.

"That boy is staring at you," she said. I turned around to see who she meant and was surprised to see James Potter looking at me. When I met his gaze, he kept staring, obviously not embarrassed to be caught looking. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh James? He's a good mate and also Head Boy," I informed the two little girls. Emma smiled funnily as if to say James and I fancied each other. I said goodbye and continued back to my friends.

When I approached the table, they seemed to have moved on from Paul and Laura onto the topic of the hot new teacher.

"Look at him! He's so gorgeous!" Melanie Tate gushed, flipping her long dark hair flirtatiously, as if the professor could see her.

"Agreed," I said, sitting down beside Megan.

"Hello Miss Head Girl, come back from your duties?" Olivia teased.

"Haha, very funny," I scowled.

"Your so lucky! You get to share a dorm with James. He is almost as gorgeous as Professor Hottie," Melanie said, dreamily. I decided to ignore the whole James part. I really didn't want to share the dorm with a boy, they were awfully messy and I was kind of a neat freak. "Thats our code name for him, by the way," She added

"Very subtle," I joked. We all laughed and Olivia eyed a handsome Slytherin as he walked past our table. You could say my friends and I were boy obsessed. That was only partly true however, Megan definitely was, but as for the rest of us we only liked boys just as much as any other girl. I was genuinely surprised that Megan hadn't been eyeing anyone this evening except Professor Hottie and looking back on that now she seemed to be forcing her behaviour.

"Attention students!" Headmistress Mcgonagall, shouted from the podium by the staff table, "welcome back to the old students and welcome to the new! This is a great start to a hopefully great year! Please know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and anyone who is seen with a product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will be given a detention and the product will be confiscated," Boos were heard all over the Great Hall at this information. "Now I would like to introduce to you the new Transfiguration professor, Professor Matthews." Many girly sighs were heard across the Hall, as Professor Matthews stood up and waved. "Now enjoy your feast!" Plates of delicious roast beef, potatoes and a variety of other things appeared along the tables. I looked down towards Emma and Holly, who were getting along really well, and their shocked faces as the food appeared out of nowhere.

"So Kat, what do you think of being Head Girl?" Mel asked me. I shrugged.

"Too be honest, I'm not entirely sure how I got it. I mean I'm not particularly smart, am I?" I answered, dully. My friends protests about how they thought I was perfect for the job were drowned out, due to the fact that I had started to think about the day my badge came via owl.

**A pecking sound came from my window in my bedroom. I noticed one of the handsome tawny school owls tapping its beak against my window. I walked towards it, opened the window, untied the letter and handed the cute owl a treat. It flew away happily and I closed my window once again. The letter was addressed to;**

_Katrina McBride_

_402 Welsh Drive, Bedroom at the End of the Hall_

**A big sophisticated symbol was in the corner, I recognized the four animals and peculiar saying that was associated with my school's crest. I opened it, smiling to myself, once again astonished that all of this wasn't a dream and that I was never going to wake up and be a normal girl like my twin sister. Then I pulled the letter out and was shocked to hear a slight thud when my badge fell onto the carpet by my feet. I bent down and picked it up gingerly, seriously considering my Headmistress's sanity when I saw the small H in the middle of the shiny new badge. **

**"Mom!" I yelled. Moments later I heard my mother walking down the hall towards my room . She opened the door slowly and poked her red head in my bedroom. **

**"What is it dear?" she asked with the universal mother tone of concern. I gestured for her to come closer and she did walking towards me with a quizzical look on her face. When she was close enough to me I held up the tiny gold badge. My mom grabbed it excitedly. "What is it?" she asked enthusiastically.**

**"Its a Head Girl badge. Head girls are kind of like student body presidents, I guess," I said, trying to relate it to a muggle thing so she would understand better. **

**"Wow hunny, thats great! Wait till your father hears!" she cried. **

**"Well, I actually think they made a mistake," I admitted. My mother frowned and joined me, cross-legged, on the floor.**

**"Why, sweetie?"**

**"Well, Head Girls are supposed to be one of the smartest girls in the school and I am definitely not." My mother gasped.**

**"Don't say that! That is not true! You will be an amazing Head Girl!" she exclaimed. I shrugged, but thanked and hugged her anyways.**

My memory ended when I heard the scraping of the benches. I stared at my full plate of food and decided I would just go to the kitchens later.

I got up and started to follow my friends back to the Hufflepuff dormitories, when someone came behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. It was James.

"Hey, Mcgonagall wants to show us where our dormitories are," he said.

"Alright," I said, grabbing my friend's attention,"try and find the Head's dorms so you can come over later, okay?" I said. My friends nodded and I waved to them. They had started to smirk slightly because of James' prescense. I rolled my eyes and followed James to the intimidating witch, who was our Headmistress.

"Good evening, Potter, McrBride," She greeted. I smiled in greeting and James simply nodded his head.

"Alright follow me and I will show you to your dormitories," she said, authoritviely. She began to lead the way towards the staircases.

"Professor, I have been meaning to ask you why I was chosen for the position of Head Girl?" Instead of Mcgonagall answering however, James did.

"Well when you think about everyone loves you so they would listen and respect you. Plus, your really fair so you won't show favouritism, " he said, causing me to blush slightly from the compliments.

"Potter is correct, Miss McBride. Although academically you aren't as advanced as some of your classmates," I blushed even further at this, "you definitely make up for it in the kindness department," she said, smiling a small wiry smile.

"Thankyou Professor," I gushed, "and James," I added, as an afterthought.

We had reached a spiral staircase on the first floor. It was one of the many towers at Hogwarts.

"Your rooms are just up there behind a statue of a Sir Barkinton the Knight. The password is leadership. Have a good night," the professor said kindly. She made her way back down the stairs and I watched her retreating back until she round the corner and I was unable to see her anymore. I then turned and followed James down the short hallway. The knight stood with his foot on some sort of rock with his sword drawn.

"Leadership," James said and the statue sprang to the side, revealing a door. James and I entered and I immediately smiled at the common room. It was slightly smaller than the Hufflepuff common room most likely due to the fact that only two people were meant to share it, but it was still spacious enough in case we had any friends over. It was decorated with a variety of colours, obviously the room shouldn't be decorated anyway to match only one house's colours.

"Any idea which room is mine?" I asked James. He looked at both doors.

"Well in Gryffindor Tower, the girls are on the right so maybe that one," he said logically, pointing to the door on the right.

"Alright thanks. By the way, some of my friends are coming over soon, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem, I'll invite some of my friends and we could probably hang out together," he suggested. I nodded, pleased with the idea, and made my way to the door on the right. I walked in to another brightly coloured room and opened the trunk at the foot of the four poster. Inside were robes much too big to be mine, with a small lion on the right side of the chest. Sighing, I got up and was surprised to see there was no bathroom door, which meant I would have to share a bathroom with James. Sighing yet again, I made my way into the common room and towards the other door. James seemed to have noticed the same thing I did because he was making his way towards me.

"Wrong room," he stated. I nodded. "Also, little tip, you might want to put your knickers on the bottom of your trunk in case someone decides to take a little peek. They were very nice by the way," he smirked. I scowled, and bumped him playfully as I passed. Sure enough, when I entered my room a pair of my underwear was lying on the floor. They were one of my lacier pairs too. My face burning, I quickly picked them up and threw them into my trunk.

I heard a knock in the distance so I went outside to investigate. The noise seemed to be coming from behind the entrance door. I also heard some voices along with constant knocking.

"Hello, Sir whatever the hell your name is. Open up! You stupid statue!" I heard Liv yelling. I laughed and opened the door for them causing the statue and my friends to jump in surprise.

"Hello and welcome to my dorm!" I cheered. My friends walked in and nodded approvingly. They said quick heys to James, who was now sitting in a comfy chair, playing with a snitch.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome to the bachelor pad," he said, flashing a charming smile. I laughed and shook my head. he had absolutely no idea what he was in store for if he kept up his arrogant act. I motioned for my friends to follow me into my room and they followed willingly, despite the flirtatious glances. Once again however I noticed that Megan wasn't following in Olivia and Melanie's footsteps… it was definitely odd.

When we reached my room, we all spread ourselves out across the many armchairs and along the bed. I was the only one who seemed to prefer the floor.

"Alright, by now its definitely tradition… its time to form the Hot or Not list, ladies," Melanie beamed. We all laughed and Olivia conjured a piece of parchment and a quill out of thin air.

"Well, considering the fact that our new Professor is definitely on the hot list, I think we need to allow teachers onto our Sacred Scroll of Sexy. Agree or disagree?" I posed. I stared around at my friends. A chorus of agrees resounded around my room.

"Okay ladies, number 1?" Olivia asked, holding her quill at the ready.

"Uh Professor Hottie, obviously," I replied. Olivia quickly wrote down his name. I noticed that she had somehow charmed the parchment to add a picture out of nowhere beside the guy's name. Currently a very dashing professor was smiling and winking. She was always the best at complex magic like that.

"Next is totally Blake," Melanie said, but Olivia shook her head.

"Totally James," she whispered, pointing at the door. I would've offered my opinion if I hadn't noticed that yet again Megan was not participating in our conversations as she usually did. Olivia and Melanie continued their friendly banter about the two Gryffindor boys, completely clueless to Megan's behaviour. Being the closest to Megan out of our group of girls, I was probably the only one who noticed her odd attitude.

"Hey, Meg, is everything alright?" I asked, quietly, not wanting to embarrass her in front of our other friends.

"No, nothing is alright. Nothing is every going to be alright," she said through gritted teeth. I put my arm around her shoulder as a couple tears streamed down her face. Olivia and Melanie were still oblivious to our conversation.

"What is it? I can help,"

"You can't," she argued and then she began to raise her voice. She wasn't yelling, but she was definitely loud enough so that Mel and Liv stopped bickering. "I'm pregnant,"

Olivia gasped, Melanie's jaw hit the floor and I simply sucked my breath in, my eyes widening in the process. After several long, excruciating seconds Melanie asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Do you think I'm stupid enough to think I'm pregnant when I'm not!" Megan screeched, standing up abruptly. Melanie seemed stunned into silence, having never been yelled at by Megan before, so I answered for her.

"Of course she doesn't. None of us do," I reassured her, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her back beside me. She began to cry onto my shoulder and I just held her and told her that everything was going to be okay. Even though I told her this I didn't know if it was true because she was 17 and pregnant and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**Hello! Kind of a little bit of a cliffy for a first chapter, oops… but I can't guarantee that won't ever happen again. To be honest, I tend to do it a lot. **

**Anyways, as you can probably already tell my story is a little different from a lot of other stories on fan fiction. It isn't the cliched popular boy falls for the shy girl and she ends up changing him story. My two main characters (Kat and James) are actually on the same level in the social hierarchy and have the same friends. They are each other's type, so to speak. They are pretty much both vain, selfish and a tiny bit overconfident, but those are some of their major flaws. I just wanted to clear that up in case anybody was confused. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! FAVOURITE! AND FOLLOW!**

**Kisses, Jenna**


End file.
